


Halloween

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [23]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy goes trick-or-treating with his friends on Halloween night.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Unlike any of my other fanfics, this one mentions real candies and I don't own any of them. Please keep in mind that they are used because I wanted to elaborate on what candies the protagonists get. Thanks for understanding.

It was Halloween evening, and the moon was rising into the ever darkening sky. Lumpy looked at himself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. The Luigi costume he'd wanted to wear - the green shirt, blue overalls, white gloves, white socks, brown boots and green hat - fitted perfectly onto him. He didn't want to wear a mustache, however, to avoid it unintentionally tickling his nose, but it was alright; pretty much everyone would know who he was dressed as, anyway. Besides, he was sure that he would get plenty of candies this year along with his friends.

Suddenly Lumpy heard the doorbell and went over to it. He placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it and pulled it open. And true to his expectations, all three of his friends were there.

"Hi, Lumpy!" said Mario, SpongeBob and Tootie.

"Hey, guys!" Lumpy greeted them in return. "Those are some nice costumes you got there!"

"I like your outfit, too, Lumpy," Tootie said. She wasn't trying to be nice; she really did like how Lumpy was Luigi this Halloween.

"Me too!" Mario replied. He was dressed in his tuxedo from Super Mario Odyssey, complete with the matching top hat as opposed to his regular one. SpongeBob, on the other hand, was dressed in Mario's normal outfit, while Tootie was wearing Rosalina's dress and holding a cute silver wand.

"You ready to go trick-or-treating?" SpongeBob asked.

"Oh, you bet!" Lumpy reached over and grabbed his trick-or-treat bag, which was orange in color and about the size of a plastic bag from a grocery store. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"I know, right?" SpongeBob agreed.

Just then, Lumpy remembered something. "Guys?" he asked his friends. "I know how to make this more fun..."

"Really? How?"

Lumpy pulled out his smartphone, opened up his Pokemon Go app, and switched on the music. To the delight of Mario, SpongeBob and Tootie, the remixed Lavender Town began to play.

"Perfect!" Tootie said.

"Lumpy, you couldn't have chosen anything better!" said SpongeBob.

"You all have your smartphones, too, right?" Lumpy asked, and all of his friends nodded. "Okay, good! Now let's go!"

Lumpy switched off the light in his main hall, which had been the only light on at the time, and then headed out with his friends. As they walked away from Lumpy's house, the theme of Lavender Town music played. It might have been true that quite a few people were afraid of this song, but Lumpy and his friends weren't afraid. They liked it - it was perfect for trick-or-treating on Halloween.

"Say, Mario, why isn't Luigi with us?" Lumpy asked.

"Oh, you know how he is. He's afraid of everything!" said Mario. "And I think he might be embarrassed if he saw you were dressed as him..."

"Yeah, probably," Lumpy replied.

Lumpy and his group's first stop was Gumball's house. Lumpy walked up to the front door and pressed his forefinger against the doorbell. After a few seconds, Gumball's mother Nicole answered the door with a bowl of candy.

"Trick or treat!" Lumpy and his friends said. Nicole saw their costumes and smiled.

"Oh, how cute!" She reached into the bowl in her hand, and one by one, she filled their bags with a handful of candy.

"Thank you!" Mario said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Gumball's mom!" Tootie added. "By the way, is Gumball trick-or-treating, too?"

"Yes, but his father is taking him, and Darwin and Anais," Nicole told them.

"Ah, well. I bet they're having fun, too!" Lumpy said.

He and his friends then walked away from the house, with Lumpy looking in his bag to see what he'd gotten. He found a packet of M&Ms, a lollipop and a small Hershey's chocolate bar.

"I have a feeling we're off to a good start," Lumpy told his friends. Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Ah! Hyah! Wah!"

Lumpy turned around to see Gumball, dressed in Link's tunic and cap, holding a fake sword and swinging it about as he pretended to be Link. To finish off his playing, he held his sword behind him for a moment, then swung once in a circle with another grunt. On either sides of him were Darwin, who was a ghost with a white sheet with two eye holes over his head, and Anais, who was dressed as Princess Zelda and wearing her dress.

"Hey, Gumball!" Lumpy greeted him. "You're lucky you get to be Link."

"Yeah! I've always wanted to be Link!" Gumball replied. "Most years, I was a vampire..."

"Awww!" SpongeBob squealed as he looked at Anais. "Is this your little sister, Gumball? She's so cute!!" He pinched her cheek gently and squeezed it affectionately. She was visibly annoyed, however.

"Please don't do that," Anais told him flatly. "Also, why are you dressed like Mario when Mario is trick-or-treating with you?"

"I like your costume, Mister Lumpy," Darwin said. "You're lucky you get to be something other than a ghost!"

"Yeah, well..." Lumpy replied, a bit sheepish.

After they finished chatting, Lumpy and his friends continued walking. Their next stop was Yin and Yang's house. Mario walked up to the door this time, and knocked on it to the beginning of his famous theme song. After a few seconds, someone opened the door.

"Trick or..." But instead of a male or female rabbit, Lumpy's group was greeted by a black and white panda in a bathrobe. "...treat?"

"About time. I thought I'd never get some trick-or-treaters," the panda muttered.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Lumpy asked, trying to make it sound as polite as he could.

"I'm Master Yo," said the panda. "I'm supposed to take care of those bunnies you call Yin and Yang, but they went trick-or-treating. Want some candy?"

"Oh, yes, please!" SpongeBob and Tootie replied.

Master Yo handed each of them - along with Lumpy and Mario - a Reese's cup, a roll of Smarties, a KitKat bar and a small Hershey's chocolate bar.

"Thank you, Master Yo!" said Lumpy before he and his friends walked away.

"I didn't know Yin and Yang had their own caregiver," said Mario.

"Yeah, for the longest time, I thought they lived by themselves!" said Lumpy. "Good to know they have someone to feed them, though."

The next stop was at Kit and Kate's house. SpongeBob rang the doorbell, and after a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Kit and Kate's mother.

"Trick or treat!" Lumpy's group greeted her, to her happy surprise.

"Why, hello there!" Mrs. Cat said. "I have to admit, you all chose some lovely costumes. Especially you, Tootie - you look like Elsa from the Frozen Movie!"

Tootie blushed and giggled when she heard that.

"Actually, I'm Rosalina, but thank you."

Mrs. Cat gave them their candy - this time around, the group each received two small things of SweeTarts, a Starburst candy, and a Three Musketeers.

"Thank you very much!" SpongeBob said. "Are Kit and Kate trick-or-treating, too?"

"Yes, but their father took them," Mrs. Cat said. "They've gone as a vampire and a witch, by the way."

"That's cool. Hope they get lots of candies, too!" said Lumpy.

He and his friends walked away from Kit and Kate's house.

"I gotta say, we sure are getting a lot of candy this year," said SpongeBob. "And even better, we're getting all our favorites!"

"I know, right? This is so awesome!" Lumpy replied. "Hey, you don't suppose we can trick-or-treat at King Dedede's castle, can we?"

"Why don't we go there? It's worth a shot," said Mario.

And so Lumpy and his friends made their way to King Dedede's castle. Lumpy knocked on the front doors, but no one answered, so he and his friends went inside. They looked around, but the castle seemed to be empty. Finally, however, they reached the door to King Dedede and Escargoon's room, and Lumpy knocked on it. The door opened to reveal Escargoon, holding a bowl of candy.

"Trick or treat!" Lumpy's group said.

"Oh, how cute! You guys are trick-or-treating, too." Escargoon reached into his bowl and gave Lumpy and his friends their candies. They each received a KitKat bar, a small Hershey's chocolate bar, and a couple of Twix candies. "Those ought to satisfy you."

"Thank you, Escargoon!" SpongeBob said.

"By the way, Tiff and Tuff's mom and dad probably have more candy if you want to stop by their place," Escargoon stated.

"Hey, great idea!" Tootie said with a smile. "Come on, guys, let's go visit them!"

Lumpy and his friends went to the door that led to Tiff and Tuff's house, and then Lumpy knocked on the door. Both Tiff and Tuff's parents answered the door.

"Trick or treat!" said Lumpy and his friends.

"Oh, Lumpy! It's so good to see that you're trick-or-treating with your friends!" said the mother. Lumpy didn't know her name, nor did he or the others know the father's name.

"Those are some fine costumes you've chosen, too," the father added. "Nice to see some trick-or-treaters who aren't dressed as scary creatures for once."

Lumpy nodded in agreement. The mother pulled out a candy bowl and gave Lumpy and his friends some candy. They each received a small Hershey's chocolate bar and some SweeTarts.

"Now, Lady Like," the father said as he revealed his wife's name, "don't you think Lumpy and his friends deserve something else for how nice they are?"

"Well, I suppose you're right," Lady Like replied. "They're certainly nicer than the King..."

The father reached to the side, and to the gang's surprise, he pulled out an unopened box of Oreo cookies.

"Here you are, Lumpy," he said as he handed them to Lumpy. "You can have these; we bought them for you and your friends to share."

"Oh, my gosh!" Lumpy said in joy. His friends were visibly happy as well. "Thank you, Mister Tiff and Tuff's dad!"

"Actually, my name is Sir Ebram, but you're welcome. You be careful out there, now!"

Lumpy and his friends walked away from the mother and father as they closed the door. The group then proceeded out of the doors of the castle. Along the way, they heard singing from two of their friends.

"Spooky scary skeletons, send shivers down your spine

Shrieking skulls will shock your souls, seal your doom tonight!"

"The big bog monster is coming after you

His terrifying face will make you scream until you're blue!"

The first song was sung by Unikitty, who was dressed as Princess Peach, and the second song was sung by Puppycorn, who was dressed as Tails from the Sonic the Hedgehog games.

"Hey, Unikitty and Puppycorn!" Lumpy greeted them.

"Nice costumes!" Tootie added.

"Thanks, guys!" Unikitty replied. "We're going to get as much candy as we can!"

"I bet we could get so much, we won't be hungry until Thanksgiving," Puppycorn mentioned, causing Lumpy and his friends to chuckle at his comment.

Lumpy and his group stopped by house after house, receiving a variety of different candies from everybody who answered. It didn't matter if they were Toads, talking Pokemon such as an Eevee or a Gardevoir, or any other animal or human; they were all happy to give Lumpy, Tootie, Mario and SpongeBob their candy.

At about ten o'clock, Lumpy decided it was time to return home. It was getting late, and he could feel the temperature dropping even lower than it already was. His friends walked him to his house.

"Thanks for trick-or-treating with me," Lumpy said to his friends when they got there. "It was so much fun!"

"Oh, yeah!" said Mario.

"You bet it was!" SpongeBob agreed.

"It wouldn't have been as much fun without you," Tootie mentioned, causing Lumpy to blush.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, guys," said Lumpy. "Maybe tomorrow, we can share all our candies with one another."

Lumpy went over to the front door and placed his hand on it. Before he could open it, however, he felt a tickle in his nose. He needed to sneeze.

"Aaah... Haaaaah... HAAAAAAAH-- CHOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Lumpy shot his neck forwards as a small amount of spray came firing out of his mouth. Knowing that his friends were probably in shock, he let go of the knob, turned back to his friends and rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Mama Mia... Bless you, Lumpy!" Mario said, indeed shocked.

"Bless YOU!" Tootie said emphatically.

Lumpy sniffled as he continued to rub his nose. "Thank you... and sorry about that. It's just that being chilly makes me sneeze..."

"It's alright. At least that makes sense," SpongeBob said. "Go on in and warm up."

Lumpy nodded in understanding, turned back to the door, placed his hand on the knob, turned it and pushed the door open. He went inside and closed the door afterward, looking out the window as he saw his friends part ways and return home themselves. Lumpy then placed his bag of candy on the kitchen table so he could treat himself in the morning. Following this, he undressed his costume and placed his hat, shirt, overalls and boots in the closet for next year. Lumpy also took off his socks and placed them in the laundry hamper, as they were actually his socks.

He then went upstairs, walked into his room and put on his pajamas. With a quiet but tired yawn into his hand, Lumpy crawled into his bed, switched off the light and went off to sleep. He and his friends had had the best Halloween they ever had - despite every scary aspect about it.


End file.
